chris_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Armour Enchantments
Acid Resistance A suit of armor or a shield with this property normally has a dull gray appearance. The armor absorbs the first 10 points of acid damage per attack that the wearer would normally take Acid Resistance, Improved As acid resistance, except it absorbs the first 20 points of acid damage per attack. Acid Resistance, Greater As acid resistance, except it absorbs the first 30 points of acid damage per attack. Animated Upon command, an animated shield floats within 2 feet of the wielder, protecting her as if she were using it herself but freeing up both her hands. Only one shield can protect a character at a time. A character with an animated shield still takes any penalties associated with shield use, such as armor check penalty, arcane spell failure chance, and nonproficiency. Arrow Deflection A shield with this ability protects the wielder from ranged attacks. Once per round when he would normally be struck by a ranged weapon, he can make a DC 20 DEX save. If the ranged weapon has an enhancement bonus, the DC increases by that amount. If he succeeds, the shield deflects the weapon. The wielder must be aware of the attack before using this ability. Large ranged weapons such as a giant's boulder or magical ranged attacks cannot be deflected. Bashing A shield with this special ability is designed to perform a shield bash. A bashing shield deals damage as if it were a weapon of two size categories larger (a Medium shield thus deals 1d6 points of damage). The shield acts as a +1 weapon when used to bash. (Tower shields and bucklers cannot have this ability.) Blinding A shield with this ability flashes with a brilliant light up to twice per day upon command of the wielder. Anyone within 20 feet except the wielder must make a DC 14 Wisdom save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. Cold Resistance A suit of armor or a shield with this property normally has a bluish, icy hue or is adorned with furs and shaggy pelts. The armor absorbs the first 10 points of cold damage per attack that the wearer would normally take Cold Resistance, Improved As cold resistance, except it absorbs the first 20 points of cold damage per attack. Cold Resistance, Greater As cold resistance, except it absorbs the first 30 points of cold damage per attack. Electricity Resistance A suit of armor or a shield with this property normally has a bluish hue and often bears a storm or lightning motif. The armor absorbs the first 10 points of electricity damage per attack that the wearer would normally take Electricity Resistance, Improved As electricity resistance, except it absorbs the first 20 points of electricity damage per attack. Electricity Resistance, Greater As electricity resistance, except it absorbs the first 30 points of electricity damage per attack. Etherealness On command, this ability allows the wearer of the armor to become ethereal once per day. The character can remain ethereal for 6 rounds, but once he returns to normal, he cannot become ethereal again until taking a long rest. Fire Resistance A suit of armor with this ability normally has a reddish hue and often is decorated with a draconic motif. The armor absorbs the first 10 points of fire damage per attack that the wearer would normally take Fire Resistance, Improved As fire resistance, except it absorbs the first 20 points of fire damage per attack. Fire Resistance, Greater As fire resistance, except it absorbs the first 30 points of fire damage per attack. Fortification This suit of armor or shield produces a magical force that protects vital areas of the wearer more effectively. When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the wearer, there is a chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. Ghost Touch This armor or shield seems almost translucent. Both its enhancement bonus and its armor bonus count against the attacks of incorporeal creatures. It can be picked up, moved, and worn by incorporeal creatures at any time. Incorporeal creatures gain the armor or shield’s enhancement bonus against both corporeal and incorporeal attacks, and they can still pass freely through solid objects. Glamered A suit of armor with this ability appears normal. Upon command, the armor changes shape and form to assume the appearance of a normal set of clothing. The armor retains all its properties (including weight) when glamered. Only a true seeing spell or similar magic reveals the true nature of the armor when disguised. Invulnerability This suit of armor grants the wearer damage reduction of 5/magic. Reflecting This shield seems like a mirror. Its surface is completely reflective. Once per day, it can be called on to reflect a spell back at its caster exactly like the spell turning spell. Shadow This armor is jet black and blurs the wearer whenever she tries to hide, granting a +5 competence bonus on Stealth checks. (The armor’s armor check penalty still applies normally.) Shadow, Improved As shadow, except it grants a +10 competence bonus on Stealth checks. Shadow, Greater As shadow, except it grants a +15 competence bonus on Stealth checks. Slick Slick armor seems coated at all times with a slightly greasy oil. It lowers the DC by 5 on escaping a grapple. Slick, Improved Slick armor seems coated at all times with a slightly greasy oil. It lowers the DC by 10 on escaping a grapple. Slick, Greater Slick armor seems coated at all times with a slightly greasy oil. It lowers the DC by 15 on escaping a grapple. Sonic Resistance A suit of armor or a shield with this property normally has a glistening appearance. The armor absorbs the first 10 points of sonic damage per attack that the wearer would normally take Sonic Resistance, Improved As sonic resistance, except it absorbs the first 20 points of sonic damage per attack. Sonic Resistance, Greater As sonic resistance, except it absorbs the first 30 points of sonic damage per attack. Undead Controlling The wearer of a suit of armor or a shield with this property may control up to 26 HD of undead per day, as the control undead spell. At dawn each day, the wearer loses control of any undead still under his sway. Armor or a shield with this ability appears to be made of bone; this feature is entirely decorative and has no other effect on the armor. Armor with this enchantment also reduces AC to 10 + (DEX modifier/2 rounding down) Wild The wearer of a suit of armor or a shield with this ability preserves his armor bonus (and any enhancement bonus) while in a wild shape. Armor and shields with this ability usually appear to be made covered in leaf patterns. While the wearer is in a wild shape, the armor cannot be seen.